


Hold Me in the Street

by SylvieW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hales have been in politics for generations, and they have always stood for “Traditional Values.” Derek doesn’t feel so traditional, but he resolves to keep that part of him hidden. Meeting Stiles makes that much more challenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me in the Street

Stiles bit his tongue as Derek placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to look at his computer screen.

Stiles had been working for Hale Industries for four months. He'd worked with Derek Hale countless times over that period, collecting and crunching numbers for Derek to use in business deals, grant proposals, projections, and pretty much anything he felt like. Derek asked for the information, Stiles got it for him, wrapped up so neatly all it was missing was the bow.

Every time Derek and Stiles crossed paths, Stiles felt like they just...connected. Derek was, of course, insanely attractive, but beyond that, he was intelligent, efficient, and had a dry humour that took people by surprise. They fell into a rhythm instantly, trading flirtations while sharing information effortlessly. Stiles could often predict what Derek wanted before he even asked for it, and Derek understood Stiles’ rapid fire delivery without all the breakdowns and clarifications that other people in the office needed.

They worked together almost perfectly. Almost.

Whenever Stiles thought they were getting along great, his flirting would step over some invisible line and Derek would clam up, visibly stiffen and bolt from the room. He’d avoid Stiles for a while, and then eventually come back and they’d be into their usual swing in no time.

Stiles had tried so hard to stop flirting with Derek altogether, but inevitably he would relax and Derek would say something that begged for a witty rejoinder, and before he knew it they were right back where they started.

He'd tried to find out where the line was. He’d looked at all the evidence, analyzed the situations and tried to find out exactly what was making Derek uncomfortable, but as far as he could see there was no rhyme or reason for why Derek suddenly backed off. It was like a jack-in-the-box: There was no telling how many winds it would take before the clown jumped out. Or fled from his presence, as the case may be.

So here he was, working late on a Friday night, with Derek talking and flirting and _touching_ him. So what was he supposed to do?

“This should be prefect, Stiles, thanks,” Derek said as he finished reading the data summary.

“Great, I’ll send it out now,” Stiles said, opening his email.

“You should head home when you’re done that,” Derek said. “Sorry to delay your weekend.”

“No worries, I didn’t have any plans,” Stiles said with a shrug. Derek smiled down at him and Stiles took a breath, then took a chance. “Hey, did you want to go grab a beer or something?”

Derek’s face shuttered and Stiles swore internally as Derek’s smile was replaced with a frown and he stepped away from Stiles. 

“Or not,” Stiles said, sending off the data and grabbing his messenger bag. “No worries, just forget about it.”

“Stiles,” Derek said with a grimace.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. Just pretend I never said anything. I’ll see you Monday.” Stiles grabbed his coat and bolted out of his office.

“Stiles, please don’t,” Derek called. Stiles kept on walking, determined to end the evening’s humiliation as quickly as possible. 

The elevators had other plans, and paid no heed to him pressing the button over and over. He watched the floor numbers blink higher.

“Stiles,” Derek said, grabbing his wrist. “Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Derek, really. You aren’t obligated to go out with me. You’re allowed to say no. Just let me go lick my wounds and on Monday we’ll be back to normal. Just two friendly co-workers, right?”

Derek just looked at him sadly and relinquished his hold. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

Stiles froze. It hadn’t really occurred to him that Derek could fire him for this. Derek was near the top of the company food chain, and while Stiles was working his way up his department, he was definitely Derek’s subordinate. He felt the blood drain from his face as his eyes widened in horror. “What?”

“Oh, fuck. Stiles, no, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m not going to fire you.”

Stiles ran agitated fingers through his hair, and sighed with relief. “Derek, I wasn’t trying to harass you, I just wanted to ask you out.”

“I know that, and I wish I could say yes but I can’t,” Derek said. “I’m really, really sorry.”

“It’s okay, Derek, I understand.”

“But you don’t though,” Derek insisted. “I-- Stiles, no one can know that I’m bi.”

Stiles blinked. That wasn’t really what he'd been expecting.

Derek sighed. He tugged at his already loosened tie like the weight of the situation was strangling him. “Stiles, you know who my family is right?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course. You’re a Hale.”

“That’s right,” Derek said. “And in Beacon Hills, in all of California really, Hale means political dynasty. My family has been in politics for years. Specifically, republican politics. Hale means ‘traditional values’, and Hale means ‘religious freedom.’ It absolutely does not mean gay.”

Stiles nodded slowly. He'd seen Derek’s family at political rallies. Him and all 6 of his siblings, lined up in a neat and tidy row while his mother spoke. Talia was a down-to-earth politician who really had done good things for the state, but she was a conservative woman, and she held her family to the same standard. 

“Stiles, I came to terms with this a long time ago. I’m never going to be out. It could ruin my family and I just won’t take that risk,” Derek said. “You deserve someone who will stand proudly at your side. Take you on romantic dates, and show you off. Someone stronger than me.”

The elevator doors opened and Stiles stared at the interior. “But what if I want you instead?”

“Stiles, no one can know,” Derek repeated. “You shouldn’t have to be my secret.”

“I get that,” Stiles said. “I don’t know that I agree, but I understand that it’s important to you, so I won’t push. But what if I don’t want fancy romantic dinners and a grand announcement? What if I just want you?”

Derek’s shoulders slumped, and his hands clenched at his sides. “I can’t ask you to agree to that. You don’t have to agree to be with me just because I’m essentially your boss.”

“You aren’t asking, I’m offering. You don’t need to hire a skywriter to proclaim that I’m your boyfriend. And I get that you have a position of authority here, but I know you, and you would never use that against me. I hope you know the same about me. We could just be two friendly co-workers, going out to a bar. If I invite you back to my place for a drink, that's my business. And if you spend the night in my bed, no one needs to know you slept there instead of the couch.”

Derek took Stiles’ wrist again and traced his thumb over his pulse. “Would it be enough for you?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said honestly. “But I’d really like to try.”

***  
 _Two Years Later_

“You should have seen her face,” Stiles said. “I swear she was about to blow a gasket.”

They were driving home after spending the the evening with friends, claiming it was in honor of a recent business deal, because it was easier to make lobster seem unromantic when you were in a group of people. They were actually celebrating their anniversary.

“Lydia is a formidable person,” Derek said. “I don’t know why you always wind her up so much.”

“Something about the way her eyes narrow like she wants to rip you apart with deadly precision gets me all riled up,” Stiles admitted.

“Should I be jealous?” Derek teased.

“Never.” Stiles took Derek’s hand. Derek squeezed back affectionately, then returned his hand firmly to the wheel of the car when the light turned green. 

Stiles glanced out his window and noticed a new restaurant was opening in the neighborhood. He turned to Derek to tell him they should try it out, and was blinded by the oncoming light. 

“Derek!”

***

“Stiles,” Derek muttered. His head was pounding, his chest burned, and his leg was screaming with pain and he didn’t know why. “Stiles,” he tried again. He needed to get to Stiles, needed to keep him safe, but he couldn’t remember what from. 

“I’m fine, get him first.”

_There he is,_ Derek thought. _Why is he so far?_ “Stiles?”

“Hold on, Derek, please,” Stiles said.

“Okay,” Derek said. Or did he just think it? Everything still hurt, but if Stiles wanted him to hold on, he would try. He’d always try for Stiles.

***

Talia perched on the edge of the waiting room chair, watching the bustle of nurses, doctors and orderlies out in the hall, hoping one of them would enter the room and give them some news.

“Why haven’t they told us anything yet?” Laura demanded as she paced the small room. 

“I’m sure they’re doing their best,” Cora said, catching Laura’s hand and pulling her down to sit between her and Talia.

“I know,” Laura sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just scared.”

The girls lapsed into silence again, the only sound the ticking of a clock on the wall and the occasional sniffling of the young man across from them. Talia didn’t pay much attention to him. He had a butterfly bandage on his forehead and blood on his shirt. His hands were shaking and he stared down at them, not sparing the Hales a glance.

A man in uniform entered their waiting room quickly. Talia made note of the Sheriff star gleaming on his chest, but instead of approaching her and the girls, he went straight for the young man, crouching down in front of him.

The Sheriff’s voice was quiet and calm and easily ignored, but the young man’s panic and anguish carried across the room. “He drives like a fucking grandma. I don’t know what happened. The light was green. I swear it was green, Dad, he always looks so carefully.”

A doctor finally came into the waiting room to speak with them and Talia put the young man out of her mind.

The doctor explained that they believed Derek had a concussion, they were certain he'd broken a few ribs, and his knee had been injured during the impact. They’d already performed one surgery on it, and Derek was coming out of the anesthetic now. He was confused and upset, but they could go and see him.

Talia and her daughters followed a nurse to the private recovery room, and as she approached she could already hear how upset Derek was,

“I need to find Stiles,” Derek slurred, his voice hoarse but insistent. “Where’s my Stiles?”

“Mr. Hale, you need to lie back down,” a nurse said sternly. She had her hand on Derek’s shoulder as he struggled to sit up.

“No, I need Stiles,” Derek whined. 

The nurse looked up as they entered and said, “Look, your family’s right here.”

Talia rushed to his side, but Derek shrank back from her. “No, I want Stiles. What happened to Stiles?”

“Derek, honey, it’s okay,” Talia tried, but Derek ignored her, insisting he needed something else. Someone else?

“I can get him if you want,” said the nurse who had led them to Derek. Talia glanced at her name badge. Melissa.

“You know what he’s asking for?” Talia said.

“Yes, I...Stiles is a friend of my son,” Melissa explained. “If you agree to let him come in, I can go get him for you.”

“Stiles,” Derek whimpered.

“I think that would be best,” Talia said. Melissa hurried from the room and Talia turned to her daughters. “Do you know anything about this?”

Cora shook her head. “No, I’ve never heard of him.”

Laura hesitated, then said, “Derek’s never said anything, but I’ve suspected he’s been seeing someone.”

Melissa re-entered the room quickly, the young man from the waiting room behind her. He rushed ahead, and took Derek’s hand. “I’m here, it’s okay, Derek, just calm down.”

Derek stopped fighting against the nurse and turned to him, “Stiles? I couldn’t get to you.”

“I know, I’m here now,” Stiles said. “You’re gonna be okay.” Stiles hands were still shaking and his eyes glistened, tears threatening to overflow.

“Don’t cry, baby, I love you,” Derek mumbled, running his thumb tenderly over Stiles’ cheek.

Talia sat down slowly in the visitor's chair, and Cora inhaled sharply. Stiles tensed, and refused to look at them, focusing all his attention on Derek.

Melissa ushered the other nurse out of the room.

Talia watched, stunned, as a man she'd never met, never even fathomed could exist, soothed her son.

***

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, holding Derek’s hand even after he fell asleep. He felt rattled and adrift, like the only thing holding him down was Derek’s hand, and if he let go, he’d float away. And, even though he knew it wasn’t logical, he couldn’t shake the feeling that if he moved from that spot, he might not be allowed to come back. 

“What happened?” Laura asked. Stiles had never actually met Derek’s family, but he'd seen enough pictures, heard enough stories that he felt like he already knew them. When he didn’t respond, Laura stepped closer. “Stiles, what happened? How did Derek get hurt?”

Stiles blinked up at her. “I don’t...I don’t know, we were just driving and then the car got hit and--” Stiles throat constricted. 

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Melissa said, putting her arm around his shoulder. “The Sheriff said someone ran a red light. It was an accident, honey, there was nothing you or Derek could have done.”

Laura backed off, and no one else said anything. Melissa had to go back to work, so she gave him one last hug and left him with the Hales.

Derek slept fitfully for a couple of hours, looking for Stiles immediately whenever he stumbled into consciousness. He settled easier when Stiles laid next to him, their fingers still entwined, Stiles’ head on his shoulder. If the Hales resented Stiles for doing this, they didn’t say anything. Whether that was because they were too angry for words or simply didn’t want to deprive Derek of the comfort, Stiles wasn't sure.

The sun started streaming through the window, and the hallway bustled with activity. Cora sat down on Derek’s other side, and Laura stared out the window. Stiles felt like the silence was pressing against him, but he didn’t have the words to break it. He didn’t know what the Hales were thinking, but if their world was crumbling around them, he certainly wasn’t the first person they’d want to talk to. Cora and Laura had a few hushed conversations, but their words washed over Stiles without any meaning behind them.

As soon as the nurse who’d come in to check on Derek left, Derek’s uncle strode in.

“How is he?” Peter asked with brisk, but genuine concern.

“Still confused, still in pain, but they expect him to make a full recovery,” Talia said.

“Good,” Peter said. “Then we can start handling the media shit storm that blew in this morning.”

“The accident wasn’t Derek’s fault,” Cora said.

“No one cares about that, it’s the other part of the headline that’s grabbing their attention,” Peter said flipping open the cover on his tablet. “Let me see, _Hale Son and Boyfriend Injured in Crash, Derek Hale Rushed to Hospital with Gay Fling,_ and my personal favourite _Hale’s Secret Male Lover Discovered.”_

“You can’t be serious,” Laura said. “How did they even find out?”

“Someone on the medical staff blabbed,” Peter said. “Of course I’ve already started investigating who it was and we will sue them for all they are worth, but it’s out there now.”

“Tabloids get posted all the time,” Cora said hopefully. “Maybe they’ll forget about it.”

“Unlikely,” Peter said. “They managed to find pictures of Derek and his beau that go back years.”

Talia pressed her perfectly manicured fingers to her temples and massaged them in. “You're exaggerating, Peter. It can’t have been that long.” 

“I’m really not,” Peter said. He turned his sharp gaze on Stiles. “How long exactly have you been with Derek?”

Stiles pushed himself into a sitting position and considered holding his tongue. He'd promised Derek he wouldn’t tell anyone, but the cat was out of the bag and there was no putting it back in. “Two years,” he said quietly.

“What?” Cora said. She looked shocked and upset. “You mean you’ve known each other for two years, right?”

“No, I mean we’ve been together for two years,” Stiles said. “We met a few months before that.”

“You work for Hale Industries,” Laura said. She’d followed her mother’s footsteps into law and politics, but she came by Derek’s office sometimes so they could go to lunch. Stiles had never been introduced to her, so he was surprised that she recognized him at all. He just nodded confirmation.

“That could make for a fun little byline,” Peter drawled.

“Someone will have to contact the rest of the family,” Talia said. “We don’t want anyone to be ambushed when they haven’t had time to prepare.”

“I’ve already called the main house,” Peter said. “Tom is contacting everyone else, so they know what to expect. Georgie is on his way here so the rest of you can go home and get some rest.” 

Laura and Cora started protesting, but Talia cut them off. “Girls, you’ve been awake all night. This is far from over, and I need you at the top of your game if we’re going to handle this well.”

Cora nodded begrudgingly and Laura said, “As long as we don’t leave Derek on his own.” 

“In a family as large as ours, I’m sure he’ll be begging for a moment’s peace in no time,” Peter said.

“Stiles, do you have someone to drive you home?” Talia asked.

Stiles stiffened when her sharp gaze turned to him. “I’m fine, I’m not tired.”

Talia raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t slept all night. Not to mention, you yourself were in a car accident last night.”

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hand. “Derek could wake up again. He might ask for me.”

“And if he does, whoever is here will explain that you needed to rest,” Talia insisted.

Stiles tried to think of another objection, but nothing came to mind. Melissa tapped on the door and sealed his fate. “Stiles, my shift is over, did you want me to get you some fresh clothing or anything?”

Within the next 10 minutes, Stiles found himself in the passenger seat of Melissa’s car.   
He still felt dazed by Talia’s polite, efficient method of railroading him into leaving. 

Melissa gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “The sooner you go home and rest, the sooner you can get back to him.”

“What if they don’t let me back in?” 

Melissa didn’t respond. Probably because she knew that if the Hales refused to give Stiles access to Derek’s hospital room, there was nothing he could do to stop them, until Derek was strong enough to admit Stiles on his own. 

As soon as he got home, he went straight for the shower, letting the hot water chase away the lingering aches and fear-induced sweat. He barely had anything in his fridge because he’d spent most of the week at Derek’s, so he ate half a jar of pickles standing over the sink before stumbling to bed. 

He woke up after a couple of hours and decided that was good enough. While he got dressed, he turned on his TV for background noise, a habit he'd picked up years ago when his dad was gone on long shifts. The chatter of talk shows always helped chase the quiet away and calm his nerves. 

It didn’t occur to him that his usual light-hearted news would be a bit more personal.

The first host claimed, “It’s always those great big conservative families that end up having a gay kid. Wait long enough, and they always prove to be hypocrites.”

The second host said, “Serves them right. They must be so shocked to find out their golden boy is not so squeaky clean after all.”

The third one said, “Just like a political family to be caught with their pants down.” 

Stiles kept flipping through news stations, but it was more of the same: People thinking the fact that Derek loved him was some kind of cosmic punishment that the Hales richly deserved.

He slammed out of the house and into his jeep. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He'd been warned about the dangers of driving when emotionally distressed, but he wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. He pulled out his phone to call his dad, but before he even brought up his contacts, the cruiser was slowing to a halt behind him. Stiles hopped out of the jeep and and slid into his dad’s passenger seat.

“How you doing?” The Sheriff asked.

“I just want to get back to Derek,” Stiles said honestly. His dad didn’t push, just pulled away from the curb and they drove to Beacon Hills General in silence. 

In retrospect, they probably should have been prepared for the herd of reporters clogging the entrance to the hospital. Stiles was set upon as soon as he stepped out of the cruiser. Lights flashed, voices shouted and microphones were shoved in his face. 

His dad came around the car quickly and used his Sheriff Voice to push them back, clearing space and guiding Stiles toward the door.

“Hey, kid, look here,” One of the reporters shouted. “Is Hale pitching or catching?” 

Stiles should have kept going for the door, he _knew_ he should have. They were almost there, but he was just so angry. He rounded on the reporter and the man stumbled back. “Don’t you get it? Derek could have died and all you people can focus on is our relationship. The Hales are people. Derek is someone’s son. We could have lost him, and you people stand out here like vultures waiting to feast on our grief. This isn’t some universal joke, it's my life. Who I choose to love is none of your business.”

“That’s enough, Stiles. Come on,” the Sheriff said. He tugged him into the hospital where the reporters couldn’t follow. He pulled Stiles into an alcove just off the lobby and turned on Stiles. “Jesus Christ.”

“What was I supposed to do, Dad? They’re acting like I was some horrible dirty secret.”

“Aren’t you, Stiles? You’ve been with this guy for years and you never told your friends. You never even admitted it to me.”

Stiles growled in frustration, tugging at his hair. “It was our choice to make, Dad. I knew when I started this that Derek wasn’t comfortable being out. I accepted that because I love him. I know he loves me back, and they’re turning it into this sordid affair, like we hook up in back alleys and motels.” He dropped his arms with a sigh. “It was supposed to be our choice and they took it away.”

The Sheriff rubbed his eyes. “I know, kiddo, I just wish you had someone who didn’t think they needed to hide you.”

“I know,” Stiles said. “But it’s worth it to me.” He stepped forward and hugged his dad. “You better go rescue the cruiser, I have to go.”

“Call if you need me,” the Sheriff insisted. Stiles waved him off and headed for the elevator. He found Derek’s room easily, and hesitated for a moment when he saw the burly man in a suit guarding the door. The man just waved him in. 

A dark haired young man not much beyond his teen years looked up from his phone as he entered. “Oh, hey. You must be Stiles.” .

“James, right?” Stiles did a quick visual appraisal of Derek. He still looked worse for wear, but he was sleeping peacefully now.

“That’s me,” James said with a smile. “I guess you know all of us, huh?”

Stiles shrugged awkwardly. 

“Hey, I could really use a coffee. You’ll be here for a bit right?” James said.

“Yeah, for sure,” Stiles said waving him off. He declined James’ offer to grab him something and settled in next to Derek.

After a couple minutes, Derek started to stir. When he opened his eyes, they were much clearer than they’d been before.

“Hey,” Stiles said softly. For Stiles, there was no question about whether keeping their relationship a secret had been worth it. All he had to do was look in Derek’s eyes, and he fell head over heels all over again.

***

Talia nodded to the security guard Peter had stationed at Derek’s door. She opened it quietly so she wouldn’t wake him, and hesitated as she heard Stiles voice.

“I bet I could get you some jello. I’ve got an in with the nurses.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, and Talia could see him still at Derek’s side. “Is my family mad?”

Talia blinked in surprise. What kind of question was that? Derek must be confused from the drugs if he thought they might be angry with him. Stiles would explain the accident wasn’t his fault.

Stiles sighed. “I’m not sure, I don’t know them well enough to gauge their reaction. They let me come in here, though. So maybe that’s something.”

“I don’t want to lose them,” Derek said. “But I don’t want to lose you either.”

Talia retreated from the room and ducked into an empty waiting area. She lowered herself slowly into the plastic chair and stared down at her hands.

What had she done to make Derek think she would be angry at him for loving someone? She tried to think back on past conversations and speeches, but she didn’t remember ever saying she was against homosexuality. She racked her brain for any indication she might have given him. The more she thought about it the more she realized that, while she hadn’t spoken against it, she’d also never given a sign that she was in favour of it either.

Talia had been in politics for years. She’d always thought she had to take the role they assigned her and use it to her advantage. So long as she had her foot in the door, she could make the changes needed on the issues dear to her heart.

Any time gay rights came into question, Talia had thought it was someone else's concern. There were so many voices speaking for it, she didn’t need to add hers. So she ignored it and focused her attention on other things. She never stood in the way, but she didn’t issue her solidarity either.

Her mind fled to the memory of having breakfast with Derek shortly after same-sex marriage was legalized across the country. Derek had brought it up as if it were any other interesting political subject, and Talia had brushed it off. Started talking about a new bill proposed or some legislation she'd come across. Derek hadn’t actually asked if she supported it, and she hadn’t said that she didn’t.

Laura found Talia sitting by herself, lost in thought, and sat next to her.

Talia took her daughter's hand. “Laura, I need you to answer me honestly.”

“Of course,” Laura said.

“Do my children really think I would stop loving them over something like this?” Talia asked. “Do they think I’d be angry because they didn’t fit in a neat little mold?”

Laura was silent for a moment and Talia’s heart sank further. “We know you love us, Mom. We just don’t want to disappoint you. You know Derek. He’s always found the scrutiny we face difficult to bare. After Kate toyed with him, he’s been so sensitive to anything that could reflect badly on you.”

The smear campaign led by Kate Argent years ago had been the hardest moment of her career Talia had ever faced. Not because of the things the Argents had said, but because they had used her baby boy to do it.

“That was never his fault,” Talia said. “And neither is this.”

Laura smiled. “Tell him enough times, and maybe someday he’ll believe you.”

Talia nodded and patted Laura’s hand. “Best get started know then.”

***

James came back with his coffee quickly and chuckled while Derek was poked and prodded by a nurse. Stiles felt both excited and guilty to finally be seeing Derek interact with one of his siblings. Derek spoke so fondly of them, but Stiles hadn’t been invited into that part of his life. He shouldn’t even be here, so he was waiting for the shoe to drop and someone to send him away.

Laura came in and asked if Talia had been there. When they said they hadn’t seen her, she decided to go looking. When she came back, Talia was with her.

Derek clenched Stiles’ hand as Talia rounded the bed to sit at his other side.

“How are you feeling?” Talia asked.

“Sore, but better,” Derek answered, looking wary.

“That’s good,” she said. She sighed and smoothed down her skirt. “Derek, I need to apologize to you.”

“What?” Derek said, looking to Stiles, then back at his mother.

“I feel horrible that you would think you had to hide this from us,” Talia said. “I love you, and I’m so sorry you felt you couldn’t share a part of yourself with your family.”

“I--” Derek stammered. “Really?”

Talia nodded. “I thought that as long as I wasn’t fighting against something, if I was just standing aside, it was good enough. I see now that that’s not true. If this is who you are, then I support that. I just want you to be happy. Okay?”

Derek nodded slowly and said quietly, “Okay.”

“Good,” Talia said. “Now, is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

Derek smiled a little. “Yeah, I think so.” He cleared his throat a little and said, “Mom, I want you to meet Stiles Stilinski. He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I love him very much.”

Talia smiled at Stiles and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you, Stiles. Welcome to the Hale family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Secret Love Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w) by Little Mix. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [ChloeWeird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWeird), who inspired my with her own recent coming out fic, even if the results are nothing alike!


End file.
